


It Happens at the Worst of Times

by Momus



Series: New Beginnings [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus





	It Happens at the Worst of Times

It was a day like any other.

The morning came too early, class was boring, and Iwaizumi wasn’t fully energized until he was in his gym uniform and warming up for practice.  He and Oikawa were going to practice a new combo today, at least that was the plan until…

_Fuck, not now._

Right in the middle of practice, just when they were getting into the flow of things, the smell of nutmeg hit him harder than a ton of bricks; he felt light-headed and managed to save himself from stumbling as he landed from his spike, then his gaze went straight to Oikawa.

He stood hunched over, resting his hands on his knees as his chest heaved and sweat dripped down his temples.  His chocolate brown eyes lifted to meet Iwaizumi’s, his gaze dark and heavy and…hungry.

It was a smell they both knew well, one that could only mean…

_His heat started._

They were a bonded pair, so only Iwaizumi was able to smell the sweet spicy scent that wafted from Oikawa in thick waves, each one sending his heart racing and his groin aching with an insistent want.

“ _Iwa-chan…”_ the setter cooed, standing straight up and staring him down.  Iwaizumi shivered from his gaze.

“ _Hey guys, still here?”_

Watari called to them and they snapped out of it, but that heavy scent of nutmeg never left and served as a constant reminder of their lust.  There was still another thirty minutes before break and Iwaizumi wasn’t entirely sure he’d be able to hold himself from Oikawa for that long.  They sent a knowing look to each other, then threw themselves into practice.

They went at it  _hard._ Oikawa tossed his best serves and only Iwaizumi was able to keep up, slamming each one down with all his strength, but even that wasn’t enough to release the pent up energy that was broiling inside them.  The rate at which they played had the others amped up and ready to go, feeding of their captains’ energy and in truth, it was probably the best practice they had in a long while.

“ _Good work!  Time for a well-earned break, I’d say.  Fifteen minutes everyone!”_

The pair shot a glance to each other – fifteen was enough.  Without a word, they ran out of the gym, not caring in the slightest how it looked to every one else.  They’re only concern was making it to the shed behind the gymnasium, the one with the broken lock that was supposed to be fixed weeks ago and never was, so now it served as their secret hideaway until they were forced to find someplace else.

Once inside, Iwaizumi was on his mate, pushing him against the door, his hands winding up his shirt and pulling his collar to the side to expose his shoulder so his teeth could dive in.

“ _Ah!!  Iwa—chan, haah!”_

 _“Fuck, Oikawa, why do you always have to enter heat during practice?”_ he grumbled before grinding his erection against Oikawa’s and earning a pained mewl.

“ _Haah, admit it, you love it when I do, Iwa-chan~”_

Iwaizumi growled and shoved his two thick fingers into Oikawa’s mouth, who lovingly sucked and slathered them in saliva while his own hands were busy dropping his pants to the ground and working his hard-on.  Iwaizumi gasped from the heated touch, but his hips responded and gently thrust into Oikawa’s grasp.  The air around them was heavy with the scent of nutmeg – normally, Oikawa always smelled of Irish Spring soap that masked his scent, but after working up a sweat from practice, both of them were subdued to the full, natural scent of the other.

Oikawa turned his mouth away and begged Iwaizumi to hurry– only ten minutes left.

He spun Oikawa around and helped bend him over, then shoved his first finger inside, albeit a little too roughly and his heart raced with concern, but the low moan that fell from Oikawa’s lips told him it was fine and he continued his insistent thrusting and spreading.

“ _Iwa-chan, please…I can’t wait anymore.”_

Iwaizumi bent over, his lip curled and teeth bared as his tongue snaked out and licked the rim of Oikawa’s over-sensitive ear.

“ _Neither can I,”_ he whispered, forcing a shudder from Oikawa’s lithe frame.  With a few more thrusts of his fingers, Oikawa was just barely ready and he spit another gob of saliva onto his hand, hurriedly spreading it over his entrance and the head of his cock, then  _finally_ pushed himself inside.  

Another gust of the warm spicy scent him them both and together they moaned as he entered; they weren’t allowed the luxury of letting themselves adjust, so as soon as he was fully seated he stood up straight with one hand on Oikawa’s lower back and the other on his hip, and began at a hard and fast pace.

“ _Yes, yes!  Iwa-chan, Iwa–uhn!  Don’t stop, oh god!”_

_“Ngh, Oikawa, Oikawa, fuck!”  
_

He rocked into Oikawa’s body, their hips smacking together loudly in the darkness of the shed and their sweat-slicked bodies creating a musty heat and adding to the sweet aroma of each other.  He could hear the faint sound of Oikawa jerking himself off and the image sent Iwaizumi spiraling into a frenzy as his hips picked up speed and he pounded into Oikawa even harder.

“ _I’m gonna cum!  Iwa-chan, ahn!”_

_“Hngh!”_

Before Oikawa could finish, Iwaizumi pulled out and pumped himself to his finish, aiming towards the floor and groaning loudly as he did so.  Oikawa followed, his cum adding to Iwaizumi’s mess on the dirty floor, then braced himself for the inevitable as Iwaizumi collapsed onto his back and wrapped his arms around him.

“ _Hmm…you smell so good,”_ he said with a broken voice as he inhaled Oikawa’s scent through his roughed up gym shirt.

“ _You do, too, Iwa-chan~.  I’m just glad you don’t smell like lemon.  Ugh, I’d hate you if you smelled like lemon.”_

Iwaizumi chuckled and nuzzled Oikawa’s back.

_“If I smelled like lemon, we wouldn’t_ _be mates.”_

_“Don’t say something like that, I don’t even want to think about it,”_ Oikawa retorted, bringing Iwaizumi’s hand up to kiss the back of it.

“ _We better go, I’m pretty sure we’re more than late.”_

They peeled away and helped straighten each other, then headed back to the gymnasium.  The mark Iwaizumi had left on his outer thigh three years prior seemingly ached and Oikawa smirked; he was sated, for now, and they had an entire week to look forward to together.


End file.
